1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multipurpose brush having an angled brush head so as to provide for improved functionality. The invention further relates to a set of brushes configured for optimally cleaning a specific environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many brushes have been developed over the years for addressing the cleaning concerns of individuals. However, a need still exists for an effective, easy to use multipurpose brush adapted for cleaning the wide range of surfaces found in a common household bathroom or kitchen. The present brush addresses this ongoing problem by providing a brush offering a plurality of cleaning surfaces optimized to effectively help an individual clean the many different surfaces found in a common household bathroom or kitchen.